Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. Fights Suggestions Keese vs Skullwalltula Battle of the weakest! Who will survive? Kperfekt722 20:52, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : : So close to a good idea. Solar flute 23:28, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : solar flute is,just jelus that youhad a good idea andhe...well...--griff 20:37, 18 June 2008 (UTC) : : Trust me I don't get jealus, If i did get jealus I would have voted No for the mazaal/ Gohdan fight. : : lolz. Kperfekt722 04:15, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Medli vs. Saria I had this strange epiphany a couple of days ago. Two young sages and friends of Link. OtOcon^_- 03:19, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : : saria's way more popular Solar flute 13:59, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : : Saria wins because she's not a half-breed. --AuronKaizer 16:32, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : : No, other than being sages, they have nothing in common. This would be like a fight between Makar and Darunia. Koume and Kotake (Majora's Mask) vs. Twinrova (Ocarina of Time) If not this, then Koume vs. Kotake. the 2 old witch sisters in 2 games with 1 game engine. I had to add old a double post >.< ~`[[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 03:50, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : in battle it's a draw. in popularity The oot twinrova wins Solar flute 13:59, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : : Kooky old women versus Kooky old women? Do it. --AuronKaizer 16:32, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : i like it--griff 20:37, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Mazaal vs. Gohdan The battle of the golem guardians. Dark Ridley 04:41, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : : Similar enough to be a good fight Solar flute 13:59, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : : Yeah, why not. One bad boss versus its rip-off. Get to it. --AuronKaizer 16:32, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : : I liked this one. Ganny321 fine its good--griff 20:37, 18 June 2008 (UTC) : : and I have my reasons as well griff :D --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 21:13, 18 June 2008 (UTC) : : im sorry, but the past 2 or 3 people from the windwaker HAVE ALL LOST its just getting old now lol. Kperfekt722 04:17, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Hero of Time vs. Hero of Winds The link from ocarina of time vs the link from wind waker, who is the greatest Cleggazz 13:32 17 June 2008 (GMT) : : It's already been suggested Solar flute 14:11, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : : Same character against each other me no like. --AuronKaizer 16:32, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : : dude, I just pitched this the other day as "Toon Link vs Young Link". Little late on that one buddy Kperfekt722 20:54, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : : 1. Already been suggested 2. What's the point of having 2 Links going against eachother? --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 03:05, 18 June 2008 (UTC) : : This would be like a "Which is better to control, time or winds?" Kinda fight, they're the same people, anyway. DekuBaily Anouki vs. Yook The eskimo penguins or the furry beasts, who will be the ruler of the Isle of frost? Solar flute : : Anouki kick ass, guy. Yook do so in battle. You tell me. --AuronKaizer 16:32, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : hell yeah!!--griff 20:37, 18 June 2008 (UTC) : : Sweet [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 21:08, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Lakebed Temple vs. City in the Sky I just thought I add this cause we been having mostly nothing but monster fights.Behellmorph (UTC) : : Battle of which is the worse dungeon? I'm in! --AuronKaizer 16:32, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : : I think this one between temples is creative.--Ganny321 : : If only I had a Wii...Solar flute 02:09, 19 June 2008 (UTC) me like it--griff 20:37, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Yook vs. Yeti Two strange ice creatures.--Ganny321 : i like it--griff 16:39, 18 June 2008 (UTC) : How do you know? I liked TP better, but still, the Yooks actually had more members AND had a fight to give me... I like this fight. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 20:58, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Comments :(This is the only comment section) 2 young people from different games. One with a small head and big body vs. big head and small body! : : Vandalism! [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 03:50, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : :Solar Flute, remember, you have to add WHY you support/oppose an idea. I've noticed only the signs for them but no explanation. DekuBaily : : While you were making that comment I was doing that, so I had to start all over again. Ironic, isn't it? : : Oh, sorry 'bout that : : Solar flute, you only like your own. There isn't something that seems good? Anyways, just because it might be a little off balance doesn't mean it will be. You never know other peoples opinions. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 20:56, 18 June 2008 (UTC) : My (too much) honesty is getting my in trouble here. If you still believe that I only like my own suggestions, look at the Mazaal vs. Gohdan Fight. However I do see your point so I deleted one oppose vote and changed another to a comment. Solar flute 02:03, 19 June 2008 (UTC)